


I Knew

by DollopheadedMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Merlin AU, magic reveal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollopheadedMerlin/pseuds/DollopheadedMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their final hour, Merlin will reveal his secret to Arthur. However, Arthur has been keeping a great secret as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/DollopheadedMerlin/media/14916225-256-k528322_zps65d94429.jpg.html)

Deep in the woods, hiding in the cold beneath the cover of roots and overgrowth, a great king and his servant are in grave danger. 

"MERLIN!" the angry, vicious voice of Morgana echoed through the woods. "MERLIN!"

Arthur looked towards Merlin with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Why is Morgana looking for you?" Arthur questioned, his warm breath puffing through the bitter cold air. 

Merlin did not answer. He refused to look at his king, his friend. He began to choke on the pain that dared him to cry, eating at the back of his throat. 

"Merlin . . ." Arthur said in a deathly tone. 

Merlin looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"You can tell me," Arthur said.

The young servant took a deep shaking breath and began to speak; "Mordred," he started, "he must have . . . Morgana she . . ." but he could not continue.

"Merlin," Arthur said with a stern voice. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Tell me."

He nodded. Sputtering on oncoming tears, he proceeded; "She knows . . ." Merlin suppressed his tears, "Arthur . . . I have magic . . ." 

A stunning silence fell between them. The only sounds were of distant footsteps and hoof trots. Merlin looked up at Arthur, tears of desperation in his eyes. But, to his surprise, Arthur seemed calm. Not the smallest sign of anger or fear could be seen in his face.

"I know," Arthur said at last. "I always knew."

"What?" Merlin questioned, beginning to feel sick.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," Arthur tried to clarify.

"You knew about my powers?"

Arthur nodded, "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asked. He tried to swallow all the information he had just received. 

"I wasn't sure at first," Arthur explained. "I saw you move all those objects when we first met. I was going to turn you in," Arthur paused and chuckled at himself, "but I didn't know for sure. So, I watched you."

"MERLIN!" Morgana's voice seemed closer and more furious than before. 

Merlin tried to stifle his tears and ignore his nausea but what he was hearing proved too heart breaking. 

Arthur too had tears gleaming in his eyes when he continued to speak. "My father taught me that magic was a thing of evil. But, seeing you use magic, I saw how wrong I was. I saw how many good things that you've done and the way you worked with it and treasured your gifts. I know how hard it must have been to keep it hidden. And I acted like I didn't know. But, I did. And I'm sorry for all the times that I've ever done or said something that ever made you feel like-"

"EMRYS!" 

Merlin flinched at the sound of his druid name.

"That's you isn't it?" Arthur asked in a soggy voice.

Merlin nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Arthur. I tried . . . I tried to do so much but . . ." His voice stopped. This was not what he wanted to say. Suddenly, Merlin let out a cry that penetrated all sounds in the forest. Then he said what he truly meant to say; "Why Arthur? Why didn't you tell me? I could have saved Uther! I could have saved Morgana!" 

Arthur flinched. Merlin was breathing heavily but the forest was silent. 

Merlin shook his head as tears began to breach his eyes. "You have no idea how much it hurt to keep everything away from you! I had to watch Morgana corrupt herself when I could have helped her! I have been kidnapped and tortured and . . . you just let it all happen!" 

A look of shock spread across Arthur's face and he put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't know! I would have never allowed that to happen to you if . . ." 

And, just like that, the two of them slipped into tears. They looked up and smiled at each other, eyes sparkling. 

"Arthur-"

"Shh!" Arthur hushed.

"What? What is it?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur peered out from their hiding place and looked around. "Where are Morgana and her men?"

The woods was silent except for the rush of winter wind. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other in alarm before jumping to their feet. However, they found that Morgana was closer than they anticipated. She was right behind where they were hiding.

"Morgana," Merlin addressed her in a sinister tone. 

"Hello Emrys," Morgana snickered. "Brother," she nodded toward Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin were filled with hate at the sight of Morgana and the shadow of Mordred at her side. He and Merlin shared a glare of rivalry for an instant before they broke eye contact. 

"It seems this is where it ends Morgana," Arthur said.

"Perhaps for you Arthur," Morgana said. "But there is no chance that only you and your servant can stand against an entire army!"

"You're wrong!" Merlin said. "You're the one who has little chance Morgana!"

"And what would make you say that? Because you have magic?" Morgana spat, glaring at Arthur. But, to her surprise, he did not flinch at the word. "Oh . . . You already know."

Arthur said nothing. 

"But it's more than that!" Merlin said.

"How so?" Morgana asked.

"I don't just have magic!" Merlin said. "I'm so much more. More than you! And more than Mordred!" 

Now Arthur was listening intently. 

"I am the most powerful sorcerer that has ever walked the Earth! You cannot defeat me Morgana! Not now and not ever!" Merlin said.

"Merlin . . ." Arthur muttered to himself in disbelief. 

"And," Merlin added, "I was destined to protect Arthur. From the very beginning!"

Arthur could see fear grow in Mordred and Morgana's eyes.

"If you dare to fight him, you fight me, like always!"

"So be it!" Morgana shouted. 

She held out her hands for battle and Mordred followed. Her army drew their sword.

Merlin had no fear in him when he smiled over at Arthur. "Let's do this together," he said.

Arthur gave Merlin a firm nod before he drew his sword.

Then, together, the two of them went into one last, final battle for Albion. And, in any part of the woods, any distance away, no matter where you were in the world, you could here two voices ringing aloud saying; "For the love of Camelot!"


End file.
